1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle technology, and more particularly to a bicycle hub assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional bicycle hub assembly includes a hub shell and a toothed drive member detachably mounted in the hub shell. The connection between the hub shell and the toothed drive member can be achieved by a first method where the toothed drive member is screw-connected into the hub shell, or a second method where the toothed drive member is press-fitted into a mating hole in the huh shell and prohibited from rotation relative to the hub shell.
In the aforesaid two methods for the connection between the hub shell and the toothed drive member, the screw connection method complicates the mounting and dismounting operations between the hub shell and the toothed drive member; the mating hole press-fit connection method complicates the processing of the mating structure between the outer appearance of the toothed drive member and the configuration of the mating hole of the hub shell. Further, in either of the aforesaid two methods, the concentricity and stability of the assembly are slightly insufficient.
That is, there is room for improvement on the composition structure of the aforesaid bicycle huh assembly with the mating freewheel.